


A Galaxy Far Away

by nonky



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by michellek on LJ: 30 Rock, Jack/Liz, I must fill your space with lies





	A Galaxy Far Away

Jack and Liz had a summer fling after TGS with Tracy Jordan wrapped from its tenth season. It could have been a reaction to the obvious insanity of the world to allow a program of its ilk to continue for so long. Maybe they were just tired and still drunk from the after-after-after-after-after-pentultimate after party. Too much interpretation of events after the world was clearly proven to be upside down seemed unwise to her.

He called their meetings at his apartment trysts and their overall relationship "Two friends exploring a friendly affair." She called it "just chizzlanging," which he understood to be any activity synergizing chilling, relaxing and hanging.

They were usually a bit more drunk than sober when it started, but they had fun. They were comfortable enough to work past the hitches in preference and experience. In afterglow once, Jack had put down his sandwich and told her, "You know, you are much less terrible than I'd been led to expect from your comments, and I'm pleasantly surprised. I thought you'd have gone baby-crazy about two weeks in and be weeping over ovulation kits by now."

It was perhaps a measure of the longevity of the affair that she nodded happily and agreed with modesty.

There was no drama or punchline of their co-workers finding out; witnessing a kiss on a Jumbotron at a ballgame or the like. They were getting away with it, and by August, Lemon had turned her attention to an utterly impossible TGS season eleven. She was also dumping a single, successful, understanding and funny man with all his own hair.

"You can't be the crazy thing in my life, you have to be the guy who pours me a drink and says 'Lemon, I don't know how you get yourself into these things,' in a world-weary tone," she told him. "I need that Jack more than I need -"

Her voice trailed off in embarrassment that was frankly embarrassing from a woman who insisted they do it on the subway and pretend it was the Millenium Falcon. Lemon stopped waggling her fingers at his crotch and he smiled gently.

"It is probably wise to quit while we're still on good terms. Elizabeth Lemon, I have enjoyed our chizlanging this summer. Thank you, for not going baby crazy on me."

They shook on it, her handshake a little less awkward than it used to be. It was, after all, how they ended their meetings during the summer.

"Ditto, Han Solo."

Once in a while Jack still took the subway, much to Jonathan's chagrin.


End file.
